Aku mencintaimu Naruko!
by Chosaku-Ken
Summary: Kyuuubi sii Anak Jenius jatuh Cinta pada Naruko, Gadis Ceroboh yang Bodoh. Nilai Ujian Naruko yang buruk membuatnya harus memohon diajari oleh Kyuubi. Chapter 4 Update! RnR
1. Aku Mencintaimu Naruko!

Title : Aku mencintaimu Naruko!

Pairing : KyuufemNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Female Naruto! Tidak suka tidak usah dibaca

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Main Karakter :

Kyuubi Kurama & Naruko Uzumaki

Summary : Kyuubi jatuh cinta pada gadis ceroboh di sekolahnya, berusaha untuk mendapatkan Cinta sang pujaan hati, dapatkah Kyuubi mendaptkan Cinta dari Naruko ?

"Baiklah, hari ini guru akan membagikan hasil ujian kalian, dan murid yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna adalah Kurama Kyuubi, disusul oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru" ucap Iruka sambil memperlihatkan hasil ujian sempurna milik Kyuubi.

"Sudah bisa ditebak" ucap Kiba

"Lagi-lagi Kyuubi" ucap Ino

"Sasuke kalah lagi?!" ucap Sakura histeris

"Benar-benar hebat" ucap Hinata sambil melirik malu kearah Kyuubi

"Bla bla bla bla" ocehan racauan kelas 3 IPA Konoha

"Selamat ya Kyuubi, kalau terus begini, kau bisa mendapatkan Rekomendasi untuk masuk perguruan tinggi yang paling bagus di jepang!" Ucap Iruka bangga, namun sii Pemenang hanya memandangi cuek sambil membaca buku panduan mutilasi. "Dan nilai terendah lagi-lagi diraih oleh Naruko Uzumaki!" Seketika suasana menjadi hening, dan... "HAHAHAHAHA" tawa semua siswa pun meledak seketika. Naruko mendadak shock atas hasil nilai ujiannya. "Naruko! Jika nilaimu terus menerus jelek, bisa dipastikan kau akan susah untuk melanjut ke jenjang kuliah yang lebih tinggi! Bapak sarankan kau untuk belajar bareng Kyuubi, karena dia itu Jenius" "Enggak mau! Aku gak mau belajar bareng sii Iblis jahat ini!" Tolak Naruko sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kan jari nya ke Kyuubi. "Siapa yang kau sebut Iblis hah?" Pandangan Kyuubi teralihkan ke Naruko

"Tentu kau! Baka"

"Yang Baka itu kau!"

"Iblis jelek"

"Gadis Bodoh"

"Mata sipit!"

"Mulut berisik"

"Merah!"

"Orange!" Adu mulut antara Kyuubi-Naruko pun tidak bisa terelakkan, Iruka dan murid lain hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kejadian yang biasa terjadi itu.

Naruko keluar dari ruang guru, wajahnya tampak lesu, dia tahu jika saja dia lebih giat belajar, hasil ujiannya pasti tidak akan buruk, dia mulai pusing, Iruka mengatakan jika nilai ujiannya terus buruk, dia akan susah untuk diterima universitas manapun yang ada di Konoha, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mendatangi Kyuubi, meminta maaf dan memohon adalah satu-satunya cara agar dia mau membantu nya belajar. "Ah, itu Kyuubi!" Ucap Naruko senang ketika Kyuubi lewat di depannya, segera dia berlari menuju sii pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kenapa memanggilku? Aku tidak punya waktu denganmu" Kyuubi to the point

"Eeeh?! Kau itu kasar sekali ya! Aku kan cuma mau minta maaf!" Ucap Naruko nundukkan kepalanya

"Yasudah, kuterima permintaaan maafmu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Dah" belum sempat Kyuubi menggerakkan kakinya, Naruko sudah memegang erat tangan kiri Kyuubi

"Kumohon,...Maukah kau membantuku belajar?" Ucap Naruko dengan 'Puppy eyes no jutsu' nya

"Tidak mau" ucap Kyuubi to the point

"Apa?! Kumohon Kyuubi, Bantu aku belajar! Akan aku lakukan apa saja asalkan kau mau membantuku belajar" Naruko bicara dengan sangat memohon

Kyuubi mulai berpikir "Apa saja ?"

"Ya! Apa saja!" Seru Naruko

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau, sekarang langsung saja ayo ikut denganku, kita akan belajar dirumahku" Kyuubi menarik tangan Naruko menuju Sepeda Motornya. Naruko menurut saja.

"Pegangan yang erat, jika kau tidak ingin jatuh" senyum Kyuubi pada Naruko

"Iya aku tau!" Ucap Naruko mulai naik ke sepeda motor Kyuubi

Kyuubi mengendarai Motornya dengan Kecepatan dewa Hermes, membuat Naruko memeluk kencang tubuh Kyuubi dari belakang, Kyuubi merasakan benda kenyal menekan erat punggungnya, hatinya bahagia

"Kyuuubiiii...! Kau mau membunuhku ya?! Tidak bisakah kau berkendara seperti halnya pangemudi normal!" Teriak Naruko disebelah telinga Kyuubi, untung dia memakai helm, kalau tidak kupingnya pasti sudah pecah akibat suara cempreng Naruko.

20 menit kemudian

"Akhirnya sampai juga, rambutku jadi berantakan! Ini semua gara-gara kau Kyuu!" Omel Naruko sambil memperbaiki rambut Twintailnya

"Kau ini berisik sekali ya, yasudah ayo cepat masuk" Kyuubi menggandeng tangan Naruko dengan lembutnya, membuat Naruko heran.

"Rumahmu besar ya, Ayahmu pasti orang yang hebat" salut Naruko, matanya tidak berkedip melihat isi rumah Kyuubi yang megah

"Biasa saja, lagi pula aku membenci Ayahku!"

"Eh? Bagaimana mungkin bisa bicara seperti itu! Seharusnya kau bersyukur masih memiliki seorang Ayah, sedangkan aku..." Wajah Naruko tampak sedih mengingat Ayah dan Ibu nya yang meninggal disaat dia masih kecil. Tiba-tiba Kyuubi memeluk tubuh Naruko dengan lembut "Maaf, kau benar" ucap Kyuubi lirih

"Eeh?! Ap-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruko segera mendoron kuat tubuh Kyuubi untuk menjauh darinya, namun tenaga Naruko tidaklah sekuat tenaga Kyuubi. Karena lelah Naruko pun pasrah

Kyuubi melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata "Aku Mencintaimu, Naruko..."

"Apa kau bilang ?" Naruko bingung

"Aku Bilang, Aku Mencintaimu"

"Kau bercanda ?"

"Aku serius!"

"Kau sakit ya Kyuu?" Naruko menempelkan tangannya ke jidat Kyuubi

"Grrrr,...Aku tidak sakit bodoh!" Kesal Kyuubi

"Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu? Kau mau mempermainkanku kan?!"

"Sudahlah! Jadilah Pacarku!" Paksa Kyuubi

"Tidak mau" tolak Naruko

"Kau menolakku?!" Heran Kyuubi

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau pikir aku sama dengan gadis-gadis disekolah yang selalu mengagumimu?"

"Kau benar-benar gadis teraneh yang pernah kutemui, tapi itulah yang membuatku Jatuh Cinta padamu" senyum Kyuubi atau lebih tepatnya seringai Kyuubi.

Naruko yang melihat senyum aneh Kyuubi pun mendadak takut, memeluk erat-erat tubuh nya yang indahnya "Sudahlah Kyuubi! Sebenarnya kau jadi atau tidak mengajariku?" Cemberut Naruko

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Naruko!"

"Kyuu, sebenarnya aku..."

"Ya...?"

"Aku..."

"Ya...?"

"Aku Lapar" desah Naruko memegang perutnya yang keroncongan

- Gubrak! - jatuh Kyuubi dengan sangat tidak elitnya

Bersambung

*Maaf, ceritanya aneh -_-v


	2. Menjalin Hubungan

**Chapter 2 Update! **

**Pairing : KyuufemNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Female Naruto! Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca**

**Main Karakter : **

**Kurama Kyuubi**

**Uzumaki Naruko **

**Karakter Pendukung :**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Sai**

**Aburame Shino**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**Rock Lee**

**Tenten**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Akimichi Chouji**

**Iruka**

**Kakashi**

***Di dalam Kamar Kyuubi**

"Wah,...Kenyangnya~ Terima kasih ya Kyuu" ucap Naruko bahagia setelah menghabiskan 2 mangkuk Ramen yang dipesan oleh Kyuubi

"Makanmu banyak juga ya, kau tidak takut gemuk?" Ejek Kyuubi

"Tenang saja! Sebanyak apapun aku makan, aku tidak akan gemuk!" Seru Naruko bangga, hal itu sering membuat Sakura, Ino dan Hinata iri padanya. "Yasudah! Ayo mulai belajar Kyuu" senyum Naruko

Kyuubi beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai mengambil setumpuk buka tebal dan memberikannya pada Naruko "Bacalah, aku mau mandi dulu" Naruko cengo melihat banyaknya buku yang diberikan Kyuubi padanya

"Se-sebanyak ini?" Protes Naruko

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengeluh! Kau mau belajar atau tidak?" Kesal Kyuubi

"Baiklah..." Naruko tidak dapat menolak, toh ini juga untuk kebaikannya, Kyuubi pun pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Naruko yang sedang mencerna isi buku pelajaran sekolah 'Ganbatte, Naruko' ucap Kyuubi dalam hati menyemangati Naruko.

Naruko merasa bosan setelah 10 menit membaca buku-buku tebal pemberian Kyuubi, matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah foto.

Foto yang merperlihatkan Kyuubi dan kedua orang tuanya, wajah Kyuubi nampak bahagia sambil memegang Piala Sains SMP yang dijuarai olehnya. Sejak kecil, Kyuubi banyak menjuarai berbagai Olympiade Sains, Ayahnya merupakan Pemilik Perusahaan yang sangat disegani, ibunya adalah wanita cantik yang lemah lembut, namun saat Kyuubi masuk SMA, Ibunya meninggal karena sakit yang dari dulu dideritanya.

"Kyuubi, waktu kecil manis juga" heran Naruko melihat wajah Kyuubi yang sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

"Hei, kau sudah selesai membaca dan memahami buku yang kuberikan?" Tanya Kyuubi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya, memperlihatkan tubuh atletis miliknya, membuat wajah Naruko merona akibat memandang tubuh sempurna milik Kyuubi.

"Ka-Kau sengaja memamerkan tubuh sixpackmu yah! Dasar mesum! Hentai! Menjijikan! Keluar dari sini!" Omel Naruko sambil menutup wajahnya karena tidak tahan melihat Kyuubi dalam keadaan setengah telanjang

"Kau ini aneh ya, ini kan kamarku! Kenapa kau mengusirku? Atau jangan-jangan kau suka dengan tubuhku ya?" Goda Kyuubi sambil berjalan mendekati Naruko yang sudah salah tingkah.

Naruko perlahan mulai mundur menjauh dari Kyuubi "Mau apa kau dasar mesum! Pergi! Menjauh dariku Iblis jelek!"

Kyuubi tidak menghiraukan omelan dari Naruko, dengan seringai diwajahnya didekatinya Naruko yang sudah terpojok didinding kamarnya, Aroma khas lelaki Kyuubi menusuk hidung Naruko, tidak dapat dipungkiri Naruko juga sebenarnya menyukai Kyuubi. Naruko pasrah saat Kyuubi mulai memindahkan kedua tangannya untuk melingkar di leher Kyuubi.

"Kau tahu, sejak pertama melihatmu, aku sudah menyukaimu, sifatmu yang membuatmu berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis yang kukenal, aku Mencintaimu Naruko, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan, kelak saat dewasa nanti aku ingin kau yang melahirkan keturunanku, menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku,menjadi Istri yang selalu menemaniku, kau mau kan Naruko" bisik Kyuubi

Kata-kata Kyuubi sukses membuat wajah Naruko memerah, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuubi sii Pemuda tampan yang jenius bermata merah dan berambut merah darah yang digilai teman-teman disekolahnya begitu sangat mencintai dirinya yang hanya seorang gadis ceroboh yang bodoh, menurutnya Kyuubi lebih pantas bersama Hinata teman dekatnya yang dia tahu Hinata sangat mencintai Kyuubi. Hinata yang dikenal memiliki paras cantik ditunjang dengan sifatnya yang feminim, pintar, baik hati dan suka menolongnya disaat kesusahan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuubi" ucap Naruko lirih

Perlahan Kyuubi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruko yang terpejam siap untuk merelakan First Kiss nya diambil Kyuubi. Bibir Kyuubi dan Naruko pun bertemu, dengan lembutnya Kyuubi mencium Naruko, membuat gadis berkulit tan itu mendesah. Tangan Kyuubi pun mulai masuk ke seragam sailor Naruko, menyusuri lekuk tubuh gadis yang dicintainya.

Kyuubi bahagia, akhirnya hidupnya sempurna. Gadis yang selama ini ditaksir olehnya sekarang mendesah manja.

"Kyuu...bii,...mmmmmmhhh" desah Naruko disela-sela ciumannya. Kyuubi menghentikan aksi ciumannya yang membuat Naruko protes.

"Kenapa berhenti, Kyuu?" Ucap Naruko cemberut

"Tidak menyenangkan jika melakukannya sambil berdiri" senyum Kyuubi, dia pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan menginstruksikan Naruko untuk duduk dipangkuannya menghadap dirinya. Naruko menuruti perkataan Kyuubi, dia mulai duduk dan memulai lagi aksi ciumannya dengan Kyuubi.

Puas berciuman, Kyuubi mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Naruko membuat sii gadis terpekik mana kala Kyuubi membuat Kissmark, aroma jeruk menyambut hangat hidungnya, dia menyukai aroma tersebut, seakan menghilangkan beban pikiran yang selama ini menggantung di pundaknya.

"Kyuuu,... Sudah cukup" desah Naruko "Aku takut orang-orang akan melihatnya" Kyuubi pun menuruti kata-kata gadis yang sekarang resmi menjadi pacarnya.

"Kalau disini, boleh kan?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil meremas lembut dua buah gunung kembar milik Naruko yang padat, membuat Naruko mendesah lemah akibat perlakuan tangan Kyuubi yang memanjakan gunung kembarnya. Perlahan Kyuubi mulai membuka kancing baju Naruko, membuangnya ke lantai.

Mata Kyuubi tidak dapat berkedip melihat indahnya gunung kembar Naruko yang tertutupi bra berwarna orange, 'sungguh indah maha karya Tuhan menciptakan tubuh sempurna milik gadisnya'. Pujinya dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuubi mulai menempelkan wajahnya dibelahan gunung kembar Naruko. Menghirup Aroma Jeruk yang membuatnya Mabuk kepayang.

Tangan Naruko pun dengan lembut mengelus-elus wajah Tampan kekasihnya yang sedang menikmati aroma tubuhnya.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil Kyuu" desah Naruko

Sekarang posisi Naruko berada tepat dibawah tubuh kekar Kyuubi, dilihatnya wajah sang gadis merona, Kyuubi tersemyum puas dapat membuat Naruko menggeliatkan kakinya seakan meminta diperlakukan lebih. Dikecupnya kening Naruko dan Kyuubi pun pergi beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya Kyuu?" Tanya Naruko

"Belum saatnya kita melakukannya" ucap Kyuubi sambil memakai bajunya

"Tapi, Sakura dan Sasuke, Ino dan Sai sudah pernah melakukannya, Sakura dan Ino menyerahkan Venus mereka untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya" ucap Naruko lirih

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu Naruko, aku akan bersabar menunggu ketika kita sudah menikah kelak, jadi aku tidak ingin membuatmu seperti gadis murahan yang menyerahkan tubuh mereka pada pria yang dicintainya". Ucap Kyuubi panjang lebar.

Mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi membuat Naruko meneteskan air mata, dia sangat bahagia dan merasa beruntung mendapatkan kekasih seperti Kyuubi yang mencintainya bukan karena nafsu semata.

Selesai Berpakaian Kyuubi mendekati Naruko yang tengah menangis, dia pun mengusap air mata Naruko dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Hahaha! sudahlah, berhenti menangis, nanti wajahmu jadi jelek" ucap Kyuubi sambil terkekeh dan langsung direspon Naruko dengan pukulan bantal. "Enak saja mengatakan kalau aku ini jelek! Dasar Iblis merah!" Ejek Naruko sambil memukul pelan tubuh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya diam sambil sesekali tertawa menangkis pukulan pacarnya yang tidak terasa sakit sedikitpun. Baru kali ini Naruko melihat tawa Kyuubi yang terlihat begitu bahagia, wajah Kyuubi yang biasanya terlihat cuek dan dingin sekarang terlihat begitu manis.

Jam sudah menujukkan pukul 5 sore, Belajar bersama mereka pun berakhir. Naruko membereskan dan memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Kyuubi pun menggandeng tangan Naruko keluar dari kamarnya menuju keluar rumah

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan ?" Tanya Kyuubi yang sudah bersiap mengantar pacarnya pulang.

"Tidak ada" seru Naruko semangat

Kyuubi pun mengantar Naruko pulang kerumahnya, kali ini dengan kecepatan yang sedang. Sesampainya di rumah Naruko, Kyuubi pun pamit tapi sebelum pergi Naruko mencium pipi kiri Kyuubi dan berkata "Terima Kasih untuk hari ini! Kau sudah banyak membantuku" senyum Naruko dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuat wajah Kyuubi merona.

"Ti-tidak masalah, sudah kewajibanku untuk membantumu" ucap Kyuubi dengan wajah merona. 'Manisnya' batin Naruko dalam hati

Kisah Cinta Kyuubi dan Naruko masih panjang, akan ada banyak masalah dan halangan yang akan menguji mereka, mau fict ini lanjut ?

Tinggalkan Review nya ya :)

Bersambung


	3. Hukuman

Chapter 3 Update!

Pairing : KyuufemNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : Female Naruto! Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca, fic ini mengandung lemon tidak disarankan untuk pembaca dibawah 18 tahun!

Main Karakter :

Kurama Kyuubi

Uzumaki Naruko

Karakter Pendukung :

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Inuzuka Kiba

Hyuuga Hinata

Yamanaka Ino

Sai

Aburame Shino

Hyuuga Neji

Rock Lee

Tenten

Nara Shikamaru

Akimichi Chouji

Iruka

Kakashi

- Jam 5 pagi di kediaman Uzumaki -

"Ting tong" bel berbunyi-tidak lebih lebih tepatnya suara pemuda berambut merah yang menirukan suara bel rumah.

"Ting tong" ucapnya sekali lagi, membuat yang punya rumah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya tunggu sebentar! Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini sudah datang berkunjung" gerutu Naruko yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Terlihat Kyuubi yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin membuka paksa pintu rumah Naruko, namun untungnya yang punya rumah cepat membukakan pintu kalau tidak mungkin pintu rumahnya akan rusak akibat kemarahan Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi ? Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi begini datang kerumahku ?" Heran Naruko melihat pacarnya yang sudah berseragam sekolah datang kerumahnya.

"Sedang apa katamu ? Tentu saja menjemputmu" ucap Kyuubi dengan nada kesal karena Naruko sangat lamban dalam berpikir. Namun Kyuubi sedikit terkejut melihat Naruko yang berpakaian sangat mini dengan rambut panjang tergerai indah. Naruko yang merasa diperhatikan secara mesum oleh pacarnya langsung mendaratkan pukulan ke arah wajah Kyuubi sambil berteriak "Dasar Iblis Mesum!"

Benar-benar awal dipagi hari yang cukup berisik di kediaman Uzumaki.

- Di dalam rumah Naruko -

"Aghh, kau tidak bisa lebih lembut ya! " Kyuubi meringis ketika Naruko mengobati luka akibat pukulan yang tadi.

"Kau ini cengeng sekali ya! Sudah untung aku mau mengobatimu" omel Naruko

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf, ini kan ulahmu tiba-tiba memukul wajahku!" Kyuubi membela diri

"Minta maaf ? Untuk apa ? Kau duluan yang melihatku dengan tatapan mesum!" Sergah Naruko sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Yasudahlah, aku mengaku bersalah, sekarang kenapa kau tidak mengambilkan aku air minum dan sarapan ?" Perintah Kyuubi dengan senyum iblis di wajahnya.

"Dasar kau ini, memangnya aku pembantumu? Yasudah tunggu sebentar aku akan membawakan sarapan untukmu!"

Naruko pun bangkit dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Kyuubi.

3 menit kemudian Naruko pun kembali sambil membawa 2 cup mie ramen yang sudah diseduhnya.

"Baiklah, sarapan sudah datang!" Ucap Naruko dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Satu untukmu dan satu untukku, silahkan dimakan Kyuu"

"Kau sebut ini sarapan ?" Kyuubi cengo melihat Naruko membawakannya Cup Mie Ramen.

"Tentu saja, inikan makanan" ucap Naruko sambil memakan Mie Ramen nya.

"Kalau makan ini, aku bisa sakit perut! Apa kau tidak punya makanan lain selain ini ?" Ucap Kyuubi sambil mengotak-atik handphone nya

"Tidak ada! Kau pikir aku orang Kaya?! Aku hanya tinggal sendirian disini! Berbeda dengamu! Aku membeli Cup Mie Ramen ini dengan kerja sepulang sekolah!" Naruko pun marah dan Kyuubi hanya memandangnya dengan biasa saja.

"Kau berkerja ? Dimana ?"

"Di cafe Maid"

"Kau menjadi Pelayan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kau melayani pengunjung laki-laki?"

"Tentu saja, dimana-mana Cafe Maid itu pengunjungnya 90% Laki-laki!"

"Berhentilah bekerja disana"

"Kau bilang apa ?"

"Kubilang, berhenti bekerja disana, aku tidak ingin melihatmu membagi senyum hangatmu ke orang lain"

"Alasan aneh macam apa itu ? Kau baru jadi pacarku kemarin dan sekarang kau mengaturku ? Dan Kalau aku berhenti bekerja, aku makan apa? Batu?!" Ucap Naruko, sepertinya kekesalannya sudah puncaknya

"Tidak, aku akan memberimu uang setiap hari jika kau mau, jadi kau tidak perlu bekerja dan kau bisa belajar lebih giat" ucap Kyuubi sambil menyodorkan 5 juta rupiah ke arah Naruko.

Naruko bengong, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tidak pernah dilihatnya ada orang yang sukarela memberinya uang tanpa harus bekerja keras, baginya uang itu sangat banyak. Tergiur, Naruko mengambil uang itu dan mulai langsung melompat ke arah Kyuubi dengan memeluknya dengan eratnya. "Terima Kasih ya Kyuu! Aku memang lagi butuh uang untuk membayar Uang sekolahku yang sudah nunggak 3 bulan, kau benar-benar baik!" Ucap Naruko sanking senangnya sampai-sampai Kyuubi sesak karena susah bernafas.

"Le-Lepaskan, pelukanmu Naru! Kau mau membunuhku ya!" Kyuubi pun lemas dan pinsan di tempat.

"Eeehhh?! Ky-kyuu! Bangun Kyuu! Maafkan aku karena memelukmu terlalu kencang! Kumohon Bangun Kyuu!" Naruko menggoncang-goncang tubuh Kyuubi tapi sii pemuda tetap tak sadarkan diri.

Akhirnya setelah 5 menit, Kyuubi pun sadar. "Dimana aku ? Oh iya, sekarang kan aku berada dirumah Naruko" Kyuubi bangkit dari tempat tidur yang ternyata adalah tempat tidur Naruko. Dia baru sadar saat pingsan ternyata Naruko membopongnya ke tempat tidur.

Dilihatnya Naruko yang berjalan tanpa sehelai benangpun sibuk mencari sesuatu di rak pakaian bajunya, wajahnya lantas memerah. 'Dasar Naruko, dia mau memancingku ya' ucap Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Ya ampun, dimana ya aku meletakkan Bra dan Pantsu ku tadi? Apa dibawa tikus? atau ada Maling?!" Ucapnya Histeris. Dasar Naruko sesuatu yang dicarinya ternyata ada tertimpa tubuh Kyuubi, sebelum mandi Dia meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur dan saat Kyuubi pingsan dia baru ingat kalau Bra dan Pantsu nya ada tertimpa tubuh Kyuubi yang sedang pingsan. Dia pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur, dilihatnya Kyuubi yang masih memejamkan matanya "Kuharap Kyuubi belum sadar".

Kyuubi yang memejamkan matanya dapat menghirup aroma jeruk yang sangat disukainya, perlahan dia mulai mengintip dan dia pun sadar bahwa saat ini 'Dua gunung kembar' milik Naruko menggantung indah diatas wajahnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri hal ini membuat hati nya berdegub kencang. "Ya ampun, susah sekali sih ngambilnya!" Naruko Frustasi saat menarik tali bra nya yang nyangkut tertahan tubuh Kyuubi. Dan tiba-tiba tangan kekar Kyuubi menarik tubuhnya dan jadilah Naruko menimpa tubuh Kyuubi diatas ranjang.

"Kyuubi! Ap- apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Naruko terkejut karena ternyata Kyuubi sudah daritadi. Tubuhnya kini ditahan oleh kedua tangan kekar milik Kyuubi, Dua Gunung kembar milik Naruko juga menempel erat di dada bidang Kyuubi. Sekali lagi hal ini membuat Kyuubi bahagia.

"Kau ini seperti Dewi Aphrodite, sangat Cantik dan Menawan" ucap Kyuubi dan mulai mendaratkan ciumannya dibibir Naruko. Tak dapat dihindari lagi dan Naruko berhenti melawan dan mulai membalas ciuman dari Kyuubi.

Tangan Kyuubi pun mulai bekerja, meraba bagian belakang tubuh Naruko, mengelus dan meremas bokong indah milik pacarnya, membuat Naruko mendesah disela ciumannya. "Kyuu..bi..mmmhh" sekarang Kyuubi tidak dapat menahan nafsu nya lagi. Dia pun mengubah posisi Naruko yang tadinya diatas menjadi dibawah, melihat tubuh sang gadis tanpa sehelai benang sedikitpun, membuat Kyuubi menelan ludah karena terpesona akan keindahan tubuh Naruko yang seksi. Segera dia lepas seragam sekolahnya mulai dari baju sampai celana, dia buang ke lantai. Naruko dapat melihat Mr P milik pacarnya yang sudah menegang terbungkus dalam celana dalam. Dari bentuknya sudah pasti itu sangat besar.

Kyuubi mulai menciumi bibir Naruko lagi, dan Naruko melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruko. Suasana menjadi panas, Sekarang Kyuubi sudah mulai turun kebawah dan menjilati bagian sensitif tubuh Naruko.

"Kyuu, Kyuubi,.." Desahan Naruko saat lidah Kyuubi sampai di 'Miss V' nya, Kyuubi menjilatnya dengan lembut, menekan nekan lidahnya di dalam 'Miss V' Naruko.

Hal itupun membuat Naruko sampai pada Klimaks pertamanya. "Kyuu, Kyuubi aku,..!" Keluarlah cairan bening dari 'Miss V' Naruko dan Kyuubi menjilatnya tanpa jijik. "Mmmnhh, Rasanya manis seperti wajahmu Naruko" senyum Kyuubi penuh kemenangan, sekarang giliran Naruko untuk memuaskan Kyuubi, Naruko yang masih lemas akibat ulah Kyuubi sekarang harus bersiap-siap untuk hubungan yang sebenarnya.

"Kyuubi,... Masukin nya pelan-pelan ya" pinta Naruko dengan wajah yang sangat manis, membuat Kyuubi semakin tidak sabar untuk memasuki tubuh Naruko. Segera Kyuubi membuka celana dalamnya dan keluarlah kebanggaan semua laki-laki didunia yaitu 'Mr P'. Naruko membelalakan matanya saat melihat Mr P kepunyaan pacarnya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna, gemuk dan panjang, dengan urat-uratnya. "Sekarang, aku mulai masukkan ya, Naruko ku sayang" ucap Kyuubi diiringi senyuman iblisnya.

"Aah,.. Sakit Kyuu..." Rengek Naruko saat 'Mr P' milik Kyuubi sudah masuk sepertiga di lubang Naruko.

"Tahanlah, Naruko, memang pada awalnya akan sakit, tapi nanti akan terasa sangat nikmat" ucap Kyuubi menenangkan Naruko, dia pun mengusap air mata Naruko yang keluar dengan lembut. Dan mulai mendorong kembali miliknya di lubang Naruko.

"Aaaahhh,..." Akhirnya milik Kyuubi masuk sepenuhnya di lubang Naruko, terasa sangat sempit membuat Kyuubi melenguh akibat ketatnya jepitan 'Miss V' Naruko yang memang masih perawan. Tidak membuang waktu lagi Kyuubi segera menggerakkan pinggulnya diiringi desahan erotis dari Naruko. Awalnya irama nya pelan namun lama-lama menjadi cepat, membuat tubuh Naruko terguncang-guncang, Kyuubi yang sudah dikuasai nafsu nya dia tidak sadar kalau Naruko mendesah kesakitan. Yang ada di kepala Kyuubi saat ini adalah kenikmatan Surga yang diperolehnya dari tubuh Naruko.

"Aahh, Naru-chan...tubuhmu benar-benar nikmat, jadi ini rasanya surga dunia?!" Racau Kyuubi yang sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai nafsu.

"Kyuu,...! Ahhh..! Sakit Kyuu...! Kumohon, pelan-pelan Kyuu...!" Jerit Naruko yang kesakitan, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, perlahan rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan. Naruko pun akhirnya berhenti menangis dan mulai menikmati milik Kyuubi yang keluar-masuk di daerah intimnya. Peluh membasahi kedua tubuh remaja yang berusia 19 tahun ini, ruangan dipenuhi suara erangan dan desahan, mereka dua lupa bahwa jam sudah pukul 8.00.

"Kyuubi,.. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi,... Aku...Aaahhh!" Jerit Naruko saat dirinya Klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hal itu membuat 'Miss V' nya mencengkram erat 'Mr P' milik Kyuubi, nafas mereka pun memburu dan Kyuubi pun sampai pada Puncaknya.

"Akkuu,, sampai!" Lenguh Kyuubi tidak bisa menahan nya lagi. "Kyuubi! Jangan keluarkan di dalam!" Ucap Naruko yang seperti nya sudah terlambat, Kyuubi menyemprotkan Sperma nya sepuluh kali di lubang milik Naruko, matanya merem-melek menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang berhasil diraihnya saat ini. Dicabutnya 'Mr P' nya dari 'Miss V' Naruko, terlihat darah segar keluar menandakan Naruko sudah kehilangan keperawanannya. Tubuh Atletisnya dijatuhkan di samping Naruko, mereka berdua terengah-engah. Kyuubi pun memeluk mesrah tubuh Naruko, tidak ingin Gadisnya jauh darinya.

"Kyuubi, bagaiman jika aku Hamil?" Ucap Naruko di dekapan Kyuubi.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucap Kyuubi tegas

"Tapi, kita ini kan masih pelajar, bagaimana jika kita dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, lagipula Ayahku adalah pemberi Donasi paling besar, jadi mereka tidak akan berani"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar"

"Janji?"

"Janji"

"Syukurlah" ucap Naruko sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuubi.

"Hei, Kyuu"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Sekarang sudah jam 8.30"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Apa hari ini kita tidak kesekolah?"

Seketika Kyuubi langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mulai memunguti pakaiannya. "Naruko! Cepat berpakaian, kalau tidak kita akan terlambat!" Ucap Kyuubi sambil memakai baju dan celananya dengan cepat. Naruko pun segera bangkit dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian.

Selesai berpakaian, Kyuubi dan Naruko pergi dengan sepeda motor menuju sekolah.

- Disekolah, pukul 9.00 -

"Hei, Sakura, apa hari ini Naruko sakit ?" Tanya gadis blonde dengan poni menutupi satu matanya

"Entahlah, Ino, aku tidak tahu, dia tidak ada mengirimku sms hari ini" jawab gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu berwana pink.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka dengan kasar, terlihat Kyuubi dan Naruko yang lelah karena berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah untuk sampai ke kelas mereka. Semua siswa/i terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Yare-yare, Naruko terlambat itu sudah biasa, tapi Kyuubi terlambat ? Sungguh hal yang luar biasa" ucap Kakashi dengan masker diwajahnya.

"Mereka berdua terlambat bersama ?" #Tenten

"Kebetulan atau Sudah direncanakan ?" #Neji

"Jangan-jangan Kyuubi tidur dirumah Naruko" #Kiba

"Wah, diam-diam mereka menjalin hubungan ya?" #Sai

"Nyam-nyam-nyam" #Chouji

"Aku iri dengan mereka!" #Lee

"Kyuubi,..." #Hinata

"Naruko, selamat ya" #Ino

"Hmm" #Shino

"Naruko! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?!" #Sakura

"Bersenang-senang Kyuu?" #Sasuke

"Berisik sekali" #Shikamaru

"Wa wa wa wa" jutaan pertanyaan dan pernyataan dikeluarkan siswa-i kelas 3IPA1

Kyuubi dan Naruko tidak dapat berkata-kata, mereka terpojok. "Kalian semua tenanglah" ucap Kakasih menenangkan kelasnya yang berisik.

"Baiklah, Kyuubi, Naruko, karena kalian terlambat, aku akan menghukum kalian berdua" ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Bersambung

*NB : terima kasih atas Reviewnya semua


	4. Penyesalan

Chapter 4 Update!

Pairing : KyuufemNaru

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : Female Naruto! Tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca.

Main Karakter :

Kurama Kyuubi

Uzumaki Naruko

Yahiko

Hyuuga Hinata

Karakter Pendukung :

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke

Inuzuka Kiba

Yamanaka Ino

Sai

Aburame Shino

Hyuuga Neji

Rock Lee

Tenten

Nara Shikamaru

Akimichi Chouji

Iruka

Kakashi

- Dalam kelas -

"Baiklah, Kyuubi dan Naruko, kalian boleh kembali duduk ke bangku kalian." Ucap Kakashi sambil kembali menulis di papan putih

"Bagaimana dengan hukuman kami pak?" Tanya Naruko

"Nanti akan bapak beritahu saat jam istirahat, temui bapak di ruang guru." Jawab Kakashi

"Sial! Merepotkan saja!" Umpat Kyuubi sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya, disusul Naruko di belakangnya. Pelajaran Kakashi pun dilanjutkan sampai selesai.

*45 menit berlalu

"Seharusnya saat ini Guru Kurenai mengajar, tapi karena suatu masalah, dia tidak bisa datang ke kelas kita saat ini." Ucap Sasuke sebagai Ketua Kelas. Seketika semua siswa/i bersorak kegirangan, mereka pun mulai melakukan hal-hal diluar pelajaran seperti Sai yang asyik melukis, Ino yang berdandan di depan cerminnya, Chouji yang makan snack, Shikamaru yang melanjutkan tidurnya, Hinata yang tersipu malu melirik ke arah Kyuubi, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak mungkin dijelaskan.

"Hei, Naruko! Sebenarnya hubunganmu itu apa dengan Kyuubi?" Tanya Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Naruko dari belakang. Naruko yang daritadi melamun pun terkejut saat teman dekatnya itu menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Ah, haha Sakura! Kau mengagetkanku saja" jawab Naruko salah tingkah, membuat Sakura curiga.

"Hei, Naruko! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku!" Sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui jawaban dari Naruko, namun tiba-tiba Kyuubi yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura tadi pun beranjak dari kursi nya yang kebetulan di depan Naruko dan mulai berjalan mendekati Naruko, memegang pergelangan tangan kanan nya dan berkata dengan keras "Saat ini! Naruko adalah Kekasihku! Barang siapa yang berani mendekati nya apalagi menyakitinya, akan tahu akibatnya!" Ucap Kyuubi lantang membuat semua siswa/i melongo tak terkecuali Naruko yang wajahnya memerah.

"APAAA?!" Teriak mereka semua yang mendengar perkataan Kyuubi tadi, seketika kelas menjadi gaduh, mereka tidak percaya bahwa Kyuubi yang selama ini dikenal Usil dan Dingin bisa menyukai Naruko yang Ceria dan Enerjik itu. Mereka pun bersama-sama mengucapkan Selamat pada pasangan Kyuubi-Naruko. Namun tidak semua bahagia, ada seorang gadis yang menundukkan kepalanya, menahan air mata nya, berusaha untuk tegar, Hinata pun mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha tersenyum dihadapan Kyuubi dan Naruko, dengan tangan gemetar dia mengucapkan selamat pada mereka dan pergi berlari keluar kelas dengan kepala menunduk, Naruko yang menyadari bahwa dari dulu Hinata diam-diam mencintai Kyuubi. Naruko pun melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyuubi dan mulai berlari mengejar Hinata.

'Kyuubi bodoh! Kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu di depan semua teman-temanku?!' Umpat Naruko dalam hati. Dia bisa merasakan betapa hancurnya perasaan Hinata saat ini. Saat tengah berlari tiba-tiba tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang lebih besar darinya dan hal itu membuat Naruko terjatuh dan mengaduh. "Sakit".

"Ah, maaf apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang siswa dengan potongan rambut seperti durian berwarna jingga. Dia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruko dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Hmm, yah aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih! Maaf aku terburu-buru! Sampai jumpa!" Naruko membersihkan rok nya dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

"Gadis yang sangat cantik" ucap pemuda tersebut tersenyum sambil memandangi Naruko yang berlari semakin jauh darinya, namun saat dia hendak pergi dilihatnya di lantai sapu tangan Naruko yang tertinggal, dia pun memungutnya dan berniat mengembalikannya saat nanti bertemu kembali.

Naruko masuk ke toilet wanita, dia berhenti sejenak, melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Hinata. Dia pun mulai cemas, keadaan toilet sepi dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, namun samar-samar dia mendengar suara tangisan, Tangisan yang membuatnya sedikit takut. Banyak rumor mengatakan bahwa tepat di ujung toilet konon ada siswi yang gantung diri akibat pacarnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab saat dia hamil. Banyak siswi yang mengatakan bahwa sampai saat ini arwah gadis tersebut tidak tenang. Mereka sering diganggu dengan tangisan pilu dari hantu gadis tersebut.

Mengingat hal tersebut, Naruko mulai keringat dingin. Tubuhnya gemetar, hal yang ditakutinya di dunia ini adalah Hantu. "Hi...Hinata...A..Appa kau ada disini...?" Suara Naruko gemetar saat memanggil nama Hinata. Tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Naruko pun perlahan-lahan mundur dan berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari toilet wanita. Namun lagi, dia menabrak tubuh seseorang, namun kali ini wajahnya menabrak sesuatu yang sedikit kenyal. Dilihatnya ke atas ternyata Sakura lah yang ditabraknya.

"Ya ampun, Naruko!" Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru?!" Omel Ino yang berada disamping Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruko yang langsung ditanggapi Naruko dengan pelukan yang erat.

"Sakura! Tolong aku! Di toilet ada suara hantu!" Teriak Naruko sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sakura, membuat Ino melongo akibat melihat tingkah Naruko yang terkesan aneh.

"Naruko! Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya hantu!" Ucap Ino

"Dia benar Naruko, tidak ada hantu di toilet ini, semua itu hanyalah rumor." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Naruko sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Tapi...tadi aku dengar suara hantu yang menangis" jawab Naruko sambil menunjuk ke arah toilet.

"Ya ampun, baiklah bagaimana kalau kita periksa saja?" Ucap Sakura yang langsung disetujui oleh Ino. Mereka bertiga pun mulai masuk ke dalam toilet sementara Naruko menggandeng erat tangan Sakura sambil berdoa supaya tidak bertemu hantu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, mungkin tadi itu hanya perasaanmu saja Naruko!" Ino mulai kesal karena tidak mendengar suara hantu tersebut.

"Tapi, tadi aku dengar kok Ino..." Naruko berusaha meyakinkan Ino, namun tiba-tiba mereka secara bersamaan mendengar suara tangisan tersebut, merasa penasaran Sakura pun mendekati tempat tersebut.

"Ja-jangan kesana Sakura! Disana ada hantunya!" Naruko berusaha menahan Sakura agar tidak mendekati toilet yang paling ujung letaknya. Sementara Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Siang-siang begini mana ada yang namanya hantu, Na-Ru-Ko!" Ucap Sakura dengan penekanan pada ejaan nama Naruko. Sementara itu Ino yang sudah sampai di depan suara itu berasal tiba-tiba menjerit histeris "Hyaaaa!". Membuat Sakura dan Naruko kaget dan segera berlari ke arahnya.

"A-ada apa Ino?!" Sakura yang sampai ke tempat itu pun kaget dan menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang gadis berambut indigo tergeletak lemas tak berdaya.

"Apa yang- Hinata?!" Teriak Naruko terkejut melihat sahabat baiknya itu.

"Naruko! Cepat pergi ke ruang guru dan minta pertolongan pada guru Tsunade!" Perintah Sakura pada Naruko dan Naruko dengan cepat mulai berlari meminta bantuan.

"Ino! Bantu aku untuk mengeluarkan tubuh Hinata dari sini!"

"Baik!"

Hinata pun dibawa ke UKS, berdasarkan penyataan dari Tsunade, Hinata mempunyai penyakit sejak kecil, yaitu Kanker Hati. Membuat Naruko-Sakura-Ino terkejut, pantas saja saat pelajaran olah-raga Hinata hanya duduk memperhatikan mereka. Naruko menundukkan kepalanya, dia terlihat sangat sedih. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena berpacaran dengan orang yang sangat dicintai Hinata.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk. Tsunade pun membuka pintu dan terlihat Ayah Hinata, Pak Hyuuga datang bersama adik Hinata, Hanabi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?!" Tanya Hiashi yang terlihat sangat cemas pada putri pertamanya itu.

"Saat ini kondisinya sudah stabil, tapi sebaiknya Anda membawanya ke Rumah Sakit dan biarkan dia beristirahat sampai sembuh!" Ucap Tsunade sambil memberikan selembar kertas mengenai kondisi lengkap Hinata.

"Baiklah, terima kasih!" Hiashi pun membawa Hinata pergi ke rumah sakit.

Naruko, Sakura dan Ino kembali ke kelas dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?!" Tanya Neji tidak sabaran.

"Saat ini dia dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh ayahnya, kita doakan saja agar dia cepat sembuh." Sahut Sakura

Suasana kelas yang tadinya gaduh dan berisik berubah menjadi hening. Mereka semua tertunduk lesu, gadis seperti Hinata memang sangat disenangi. Karena Kebaikannya dan Sifatnya, banyak yang suka bergaul dengannya meskipun dia pemalu.

Naruko berjalan masuk ke kelas, mendekati Kyuubi yang duduk sambil membaca bukunya.

"Hei, Kyuubi"

"Ada apa, Naruko?"

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Minta tolong apa? Katakan saja lansung pada intinya!" Ucap Kyuubi tak sabaran dan menarik keluar Naruko dari dalam kelas, pergi ketempat yang sepi.

"Besok, maukah kau menjenguk Hinata sendirian?" Pinta Naruko

"Sendirian? Aku? Kenapa harus sendirian?"

"Sudah lakukan saja bodoh!" Naruko berteriak, air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi, Kyuubi bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Melihat Naruko menangis, membuat semua nya semakin sedih.

"Hei! Naruko! Kenapa kau menangis! Hinata akan baik-baik saja!" Ucap Kyuubi menenangkan Naruko.

"Dia sakit Kyuu! Dia punya Kanker Hati dan kini hati nya benar-benar hancur karena aku!" Naruko berkata sambil terisak, berusaha menyeka air mata nya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuubi yang masih belum mengerti ucapan Naruko.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu Hinata sangat mencintaimu bodoh! Padahal kau sangat Cerdas dalam semua mata pelajaran tapi kenapa kau sangat bodoh dalam mengerti perasaan Hinata!"

"Aku minta maaf Naruko, aku memang payah dalam menyangkut perasaan wanita" Kyuubi tertunduk lesu. "Sekarang aku mengerti, besok aku akan menjenguknya. Sesuai permintaanmu, jadi berhentilah menangis." Ucap Kyuubi tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata Naruko.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruko

"Iya" jawa Kyuubi

"Terima kasih Kyuu, kau memang pengertian" Naruko pun memeluk tubuh Kyuubi dan mereka pun larut dalam pelukan.

Suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, mereka baru sadar kalau Kakashi memerintah untuk datang menemui nya. Dengan bergegas mereka pun pergi ke ruang guru.

Bersambung

RnR jika mau fic ini dilanjutkan :3


End file.
